Nakushita Ai no Kotoba
by SkyEveningwind
Summary: Filipino version. RPG based. Naruto is a newly-graduate hunter and unexpectedly, met and paired to Hirano Sasuke, an assassin apprentice of Loki. What will happen to their journey? Will Naruto find out that Sasuke Hirano is none other than Sasuke Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Nakushita Ai no Words**

_**Lost Words of Love**_

**Story by: Asura Shinrin a.k.a KOS Kohina**

**Theme: Yaoi/ Shonen Ai**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Rate: T**

**(KOS' AFC Edition)**

**Note: **I don't own the characters. This is a fan fiction and the scenes indicated here are all fictional and never exist in real anime series/manga. Ragnarok style based- story. Expect great alteration on each characters traits and gomen nasai for the grammars.

**Preview: **

Uzumaki Naruto, a young hunter and a newly graduate from the hunter's guild, was unexpectedly paired to a stranger named Hirano Sasuke for a dangerous mission on Moonbay Valley. At the first meeting, the blonde admitted that he likes the said guy so he easily agreed to accept the mission offered by Sasuke. Little does he know that the Hirano Sasuke and the so called-great assassin of Grus, Uchiha Sasuke was the same person. How can he accept the truth behind Sasuke's real identity? Is Sasuke the only one who hides his real self? What's is real story behind Naruto?

**Series 1: SA UNANG PAGKIKITA**

Sa isang tagong lugar sa Cygrus, ginganap ang paghirang ng mga bagong Field Hunters, isa na dun ang pinakabatang naging myembro si Uzumaki Naruto.

" Sa wakas isa na akong ganap na Field Hunter… pagkatapos ng seremonya na ito, agad akong pupunta sa tanggapan ng mga transaksyon at misyon…", nangingiting sambit ni Naruto sa kanyang sarili habang pinapakinggan nito ang talumpati ng punong tagapamahala ng guild.

Samantala, sa indi kalayuang lugar sa Hunter's guild, may isang manlalakbay ang tila naliligaw sa daan patungo sa mismong bayan.

" Ano bang lugar na ito? Kanina pa ako naglalakad … hay, makapagpahinga na nga muna… ".

Lumakad patungo sa isang gingko tree ang binata at umupo habang tinitingnan ang buong paligid.

" Kagubatan pa ito, tiyak maraming mababangis na hayop dito at mukhang delikado kung dito ako magpapalipas ng gabi. ", pabuntong-hiningang naisambit nya. " Makaidlip na nga muna, sana naman may isang angel na tumulong at gumabay sa akin patungo sa bayan…", pagkasabi nun'y agad na pinikit ng manlalakbay ang kanyang mga mata at natulog.

Pasado alas-dyes na ng umaga nang matapos ang seremonya sa mga baguhang Field Hunters kaya naman indi na nag-aksaya pa ng panahon si Naruto at agad na umalis sa naturang lugar. Sa daan patuloy na binabasa ng batang hunter ang nilalaman ng scroll kaya naman indi nya kaagad napansin ang isang bagay.

" Sana mabigyan agad ako ng misyon ni Sir- KYAAAH!!"

BLAG!

" Aray! Ano ba yun tumalisod sa akin... ", iritang sabi ni Naruto habang tinutulungan ang sarili na tumayo mula sa pagkakadapa nang biglang may isang boses ang narinig mula sa kanyang likuran at mga braso na gumagabay sa kanya sa pagtayo.

" Ayos ka lang ba? Hayaan mong tulungan kita... Miss..."

" Salamat pero indi ako... ", indi na natuloy pa ni Naruto ang mga sasabihin nya nang ibaling nya ang kanyang mga mata sa kausap.

Parang huminto ang oras sa mga sandaling yun nang makita ni Naru ang itsura ng binata.

" Ayos ka lang ba? ", pag-aalalang tanong muli ng lalake subalit hindi kaagad sumagot si Naruto sa mga sandaling yun. Abala sya sa katititig sa mukha ng kaharap habang halata sa kanya na namumula sya. _" Ang cool at ang tangkad naman nya! Ang kulay ng mga mata at buhok nya... sing itim ng kadiliman sa gubat na ito...", _papuri ni Naruto sa kanyang isip.

Tinitigan lang din sya ng mabuti ng lalake at nang walang makuhang sagot mula sa batang Hunter, ipinatong nito ang kanang kamay sa ulo nito na syang dahilan upang manumbalik si Naruto sa kanyang sarili.

" Hah?"

" Tinatanong kita kung ayos ka lang...Miss ", sagot nito sabay alis ng kamay sa ulo ni Naru.

" Ah? A-ano... O-oo! Ayos lang ako.. at saka indi ako babae... "

Bahagya naman nabigla ang kaharap ni Naru.

" Pano mo naman nasabi na babae ako? ", usisang tanong ni Naru habang pinagkrus ang mga braso sa dibdib at nakataas ang kaliwang kilay.

" Talaga? isa ka palang lalake... ang liit mo kasi at base sa napansin ko kanina kung makatitig ka sa kin parang kulang na lang himatayin ka ah...."

" Ano?! H-hindi ah! Nagulat lang ako! Oo, tama nagulat ako dahil wala naman dapat talagang gumagalang tao dito ", katwiran ni Naruto.

" Ganun ba? Ang masasabi ko lang masyado kang lampa para sa isang lalake at indi mo ba alam na naistorbo mo rin ang pagpapahinga ko", seryosong sagot nito.

" Aba't... Grrrr....Sumusobra ka na ah! ", galit na sigaw ni Naru. " Indi ako lampa at kasalanan mo kung bakit ako nadapa eh! Indi tama na dito ka natutulog! "

" Alam mo wala akong panahon makipagtalo sayo ", kalmanteng turan ng binata sa kanya na lalong nagpainis sa batang hunter.

" Pwes! maging ako rin! mas importante pa ang kausapin si **Sir Kakashi** kaysa sa mayabang na tulad mo! Bleh! ", inis na sagot ni Naru habang kaagad na pinulot ang scroll.

" _Saglit sinabi ba nyang Sir Kakashi?_ ", gulat na naisip ng binata habang indi napansin na may binabalak pa ang batang hunter sa kanya.

" Tanggapin mo din ito! Uhm! ", sabay tadyak ni Naru sa binti ng kaharap at agad na lumakad palayo.

THUD!

" Aray! Hoy, sandali lang ", pahabol na sigaw ng lalake subalit patuloy pa din sa paglakad si Naru. " Naku naman, sya na siguro ang makakatulong sa akin... aray ko... Oi! Saglit lang bata! ", patakbong hinabol nito si Naruto.

" Badtrip! Nakakainis talaga! Bakit ba may mga taong mahilig humusga ng kapwa ni hindi man kilalanin mabuti... ", asar na nasa isip ni Naruto at indi namalayan naabutan na sya ng manlalakbay.

" Sandali, hintay naman... ", sambit nito sabay hawak sa kanan braso ng batang hunter.

" Pwede ba tantanan mo na ko? Wala akong— ", sa kakapumiglas niya sa pagkakahawak ng lalake naging sanhi pa tuloy yun ng indi inaasahan pangyayari, parehas silang naout-balance at natumba sa lupa.

BLAG!

Parehong nasaktan ang dalawa. Sa pagkakataon iyon, indi inaasahan ng dalawa nang dahil sa simpleng aksidente na iyon makukuha pareho ng dalawa ang kanilang unang halik. Halos indi makakilos ng mga oras na yun sina Sasuke at Naruto at tanging nagtitigan lamang ang kanilang ginawa.

"....."

"......... "

Lalo naman namula ang batang hunter ng mapansin nya na pumaibabaw pala sa kanya si Sasuke kaya naman indi na sya nag-atubili na sumigaw.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

" Sandali lang indi ko— ", naputol ang sasabihin ng binata ng suntukin sya bigla ni Naruto sa mukha. Napahiga tuloy sya sa lupa at naisambit sa isip, " _Araaayy! Ano bang kamalasan tong inabot ko_ " , (x_x)

" Ngayon palang masasabi ko na ayaw ko sa mga taong tulad mo! Hmp! ", inis na turan ni Naruto.

" Kung ayaw mo sa akin, kailangan naman kita... ", Pacool na sagot ng lalake habang pinapahid ang dugo sa labi.

Napalunok at namula lang si Naru nang marinig yun...

" _Anong ibig nyang sabihin?_ ", sambit nya sa isip habang patuloy lang silang nagtitigan na dalawa.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nakushita Ai no Words**

_**Lost Words of Love**_

**Yaoi themed**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Rate: T**

**(KOS Edition)**

**Issue Two :** **Apprentice ng Assassin's Guild**

Ngumiti lang ang binata at agad na tumayo.

" Ako pala si Hirano Sasuke, sorry na sa mga nasabi at nagawa ko kanina, inaamin ko na kasalanan ko lahat...", kalmanteng humingi ito ng tawad sa batang hunter.

" Hmp! Sige, pinapatawad na kita pero indi pa din magbabago ang impresyon ko sa yo, mayabang ka pa rin ", iritang wika ni Naru sabay isnab sa kaharap.

" Ok, indi ko naman talaga sinasadya na hali— "

" Kyaaaaaaahhhhhh! Tama na! Wag mo nang banggitin pa yan pwede ba? Anu bang kelangan mo sakin? ", namumula at naiiritang bulyaw ni Naru kay Sasuke habang indi nya matanggal sa isipan ang nangyari kanina.

" O, sige sabi mo eh, uhm, papaliwanag ko habang naglalakad tayo ayos lang ba yun sa yo Mi—uhm, bata pala? ", ngiting suhestyon ni Sasuke sa kanya._ " Ang cute naman talaga nya at mas mukha pa nga syang babae eh ", _isip-isip ni Sasuke habang tinutungan makatayo si Naru.

" Kaya ko na ang sarili ko at pwede ba Hirako wag mo kong tawagin bata "

" Sorry ulet... Indi ko kasi alam ang pangalan mo eh... at isa pa, Hirano indi Hirako ang pangalan ko ", koreksyon ni Sasuke.

" Naru. Uzumaki Naruto ang pangalan ko hmp! ", pakilala ni Naru at mukhang indi inintindi ang koreksyon sa pangalan ni Sasuke.

" Ah, Naru pla... Nasabi mo na Sir Kakashi kanina. Uhm, maari bang makisabay papunta sa kanya? "

Bahagya naman nagulat si Naru at agad na ibinaling ang paningin kay Sasuke.

" Wag mong sabihin isa kang— ", nanginginig na turo at wika ni Naru kay Sasuke.

" Yup! Isa akong dayo dito, pinadala ako ni Master Loki para makipagtransaksyon kay Sir Kakashi ng Tanggapan ng Misyon", nakangiting paliwanag ni Sasuke sa kanya.

_" Patay! Galing pala sya sa Grus, ang sentro ng mga assassin... bakit indi ko kaagad naisip na manlalakbay sya...waaah! Masisira ang reputasyon ko nito ",_ Isip-isip ni Naruto habang halata sa kanya ang pagkabahala.

" May problema ba Naru? ", agaw-pansin na tanong ni Sasuke dahil sa pananahimik ng kasama.

" W-wala! Ahehehe! ganun pala... naku, pasensya ka na sa inasal ko kanina ah...hehe ", nahihiyang paumanhin ni Naru sa kaharap. " Hindi ko alam na isa kang manlalakbay... Field Hunter pa man din ako at indi pa kita natrato ng maayos... ".

" Ayos lang yun... tulad ng sabi ko kanina kasalanan ko naman talaga... Pasensya ka na rin sa akin..haha! "

" _Hay, kahit humingi pa ako ng pasensya ... wala pa din, sa oras na ireport nya ang nangyari... lalong indi na ko mabibigyan ng misyon nyan... Nakakainis naman oh! Huhuhu_ ", asar na himutok ni Naruto sa sarili habang pinagpatuloy ang paglalakad kasunod si Sasuke.

" Mabuti na lang ikaw ang nakilala ko dito... ano pala ang kailangan mo kay Sir Kakashi... Naru? ", pag-usisa ni Sasuke.

" Ah, galing kasi ako sa guild namin at kakatanggap ko lang ng rekomendasyon... pupunta ako kay Sir Kakashi upang makatanggap na ako kaagad ng misyon bukas pero mukhang malabo ata...", pabuntong-hininga na sagot ni Naruto.

" Ganun ba? Sya nga pala Naru, pwede humingi ng pabor? ", turan ni Sasuke sabay tingin sa langit.

" Oo naman, ano yun? ", bahagyang tiningnan ni Naruto ang kasama.

" Uhm, sana wag mo nang sabihin ang nangyari ngayon ah... uhm, sa oras na malaman ni Master Loki ang kalokohan ko baka indi na nya ako paglakbayin pa... alam mo na...isa lang kasi akong apprentice... bilang kapalit nun indi ko din irereport ang nangyari kay Sir Kakashi... maipapangako mo ba? ", nahihiyang turan ni Sasuke.

Sa mga sandaling yun, medyo nakahinga ng maluwag si Naru at sa sobrang saya, indi nya napigilan na hindi yakapin si Sasuke?

" Yay ! Pangako indi ko sasabihin! ", masayang sambit nya habang yakap-yakap si Sasuke na sandaling yun ay gulat na gulat at namumula din.

" S-salamat... ", namumulang sagot ni Sasuke at nang tumingin si Naru sa kanya agad na humiwalay sa pagkakayakap ang batang hunter at namumula din.

" P-pasensya na... nadala lang ako... pero salamat din... ", sambit ni Naru at ibinaling ang tingin sa daan. _" ano ba yan? Napayakap ako tuloy sa kanya... Nakakahiya talaga...pero salamat ganun din pala ang iniisip nya... parehas na kaming ligtas...haha! Siguro, kung makikilala ko pa sya mabuti tiyak magkakasundo kami... "._

" Wala yun... sana nga halik na lang ginawa mo, eh ", birong sambit ni Sasuke habang nakangiti.

" ah, ganun? Kaw t-- ", biglang napatigil sa pagsasalita si Naru nang mapagtanto nya ang huling salita na sinabi ni Sasuke. _ " Anong sabi nya?! sinasabi ko na nga bang...Gggrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

THUD! isang malakas na tadyak kay Sasuke ang binigay ng sobrang pulang si Naru at agad lumakad palayo.

" Ewan ko sa'yo! Dyan ka na! hmp! ", sigaw ni Naruto at ",_ Heh! Binabawi ko na ang sinabi ko kanina na magkakasundo kami... Kainis... _".

" Araaayyyyyyyyyy!!! Ui, sandali lang Naru-chan! Nagbibiro lang ako... Hintayin mo ko ", pasigaw na sambit ni Sasuke nang mapansin na bahagya nang nakakalayo ang kasama at agad na tumakbo upang abutan ito.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, sa wakas, nakalabas na ng kagubatan ang dalawa at agad na tumungo sa mismong bayan. Sa daan, patuloy pa din ang paghingi ng tawad ni Sasuke subalit indi pa rin sya pinapansin ng batang hunter.

" Kausapin mo naman ako, Naru-chan... Sige, na patawarin mo na ako... nagbibiro lang naman ako... ", pangungulit ni Sasuke sa kanya subalit indi pa din natitinag si Naruto.

" _Nagsisimula na akong magduda sa isang ito... taga-assassin guild ba talaga sya? ... mukhang ang gusto lang nito sa buhay ay mang-asar ng tao... tch! sayang talaga ang itsura nya malayo sa kanyang ugali..._ (T_T) ", isip-isip ni Naruto habang pinagmamasdan nang palihim ang kasama at agad na iniwas ang paningin nang binaling ulit ni Sasuke ang kanyang paningin sa kanya. " _Kahit ano pang gawin mo indi ako magsasalita... bleh! Hahaha!_ "

"_Sinusubukan ata ko nito ah..hah! Alam ko na kung paano..._ ", isang ideya ang naisip ni Sasuke at bahagyang ngumiti.

" _Oh, ano ka ngayon Hirano... nanahimik ka na teehehe_ ", ngising naisambit lang ni Naruto sa isip subalit agad sya nabulabog ng isang sigaw ng babae at kalabog.

BLAG!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

" Anong— Hah?! ", Talagang nagulat sya nang sa kanyang pagharap sa likod ay makitang nakadapa sa lupa si Sasuke. " _Ano bang ginagawa nya? Napano kaya sya? Hindi... baka... naman... nagkukunwari ang ungas na ito eh_". Patuloy pa din sa pagmasid si Naruto habang ang mga tao ay nagkumpulan na at ang iba ay lumapit kay Sasuke upang tingnan kung ano ang nangyari.

" Ginoo, ayos ka lang ba? ", tanong ng isang lalake habang tinutulungan si Sasuke na makatayo mula sa pagkakadapa subalit halata sa itsura nito na indi maayos ang naturang binata.

Agad na lumapit ang isang babae na tila isang cleric at agad na cheneck-up si Sasuke. Nanatiling nakatayo si Naruto indi kalayuan sa lugar ni Sasuke at minamasid pa rin maigi ang kalagayan ng kasama.

" Mukhang napagod at gutom lang ang sanhi ng iyong pagbagsak, mister... ", ani ng babae at ngumiti.

" Siguro... ", sagot ni Sasuke at tumingin lang kay Naruto.

Hindi na nagatubili si Naruto na lapitan si Sasuke at agad na kinausap ito nang mapagtanto nya na indi lang naglalaro si Sasuke.

" Wag na kayong mag-alala, ako na po ang bahala sa kanya...", nakangiting sambit ni Naruto sa mga tao at agad na tinulungan si Sasuke na makatayo nang ayos.

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

**Nakushita Ai no Words**

_**Lost Words of Love**_

**Yaoi themed**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Rate: T**

**(KOS Edition)**

**Issue Three : Pagmamasid**

" Ayos ka lang, Hirano? "

" Medyo..."

Agad na inakay ni Naruto si Sasuke na makatayo at pinayuhan naman sila ng isang cleric, na kilalang sa tawag na Rinri.

" Mas mabuti siguro kung dumitretso muna kayo sa isang PUB at magpahinga ng kunti... Naru-chan... ", ani na si Rinri at nakangiti.

" Ms. Rinri, kaw po pala... hmm... gagawin po namin yan bago kami pumunta kay Sir Kakashi...Sige po! ", Paalam ni Naruto sa magandang cleric at agad na binaling ang paningin kay Sasuke. " Tara na... ".

Unti-unti na rin nagsi-alis ang mga tao nang lumakad na ang dalawa, samantalang nangingiti lamang si Rinri sa di kalayuan at pinagmamasdan and reaksyon ni Naruto sa kasama.

" Sana wag kang magalit sa akin hehe... ", ngisi na naisambit ni Rinri at lumakad na rin papuntang simbahan.

Samantala...

" Bakit indi mo sinabi agad na nagugutom ka na pala, Sasuke... At isa pa, ang bigat mo, ano ba yan! ", inis na sambit ni Naruto sa kasama.

" Paano ko sasabihin eh, indi mo ko pinapansin... at saka, indi ako mabigat ikaw lang dyan kasi ang maliit kaya indi mo ko kaya... ", pang-aasar ni Sasuke at agad na inayos ang sarili na para bang wala nangyari kanina.

" Oh? Ayos ka na ba? "

" Ayos naman talaga ako, eh... kaya, tama na ito...Kita mo e di kinausap mo rin ako... indi ko alam na concern ka pala sa akin, ang sweet mo naman ", paliwanag ni Sasuke at agad na inakbayan si Naruto.

" Ikaw talaga! grrr... ", inis at namumulang sambit ni Naru sabay tingin ng masama sa kasama. Sisikuhin sana niya si Sasuke sa bandang tiyan subalit agad naman yun sinalag ng binata at ngumiti.

" Oops! Sa tingin ko tama na yan pagiging violente mo sa akin, Naru-chan... kung ayaw mo buhatin kita dyan... ", Nakangiting sagot ni Sasuke.

" As if kaya mo, hah! Sinasabi ko na nga ba nagkukunwari ka lang kanina... Nakakainis ka talaga!!! Ito dapat sa'yo! ", akma sanang susuntukin ulit ni Naru si Sasuke pero sa bilis ng kilos nito nawala sa harapan ni Naruto ang target.

Yun din ang dahilan upang mawalan sya ng balance pero bago sya tuluyan malaglag sa lupa agad na syang nasambot ni Sasuke mula sa likuran...

"A-anong?— "

" Sabi ko naman... tama na ang pagiging violente mo, hmmm... Na-ru-chan... ", ngising pang-aasar ni Sasuke. " Oh? Kaya naman pala... ang liit rin pala ng katawan mo... dapat tigilan mo nang magsuot ng maluluwag na damit...hehe ", dagdag pa nito.

"Wag mo nga akong hawakan! Argh! ", namumulang bulyaw ni Naruto habang binubuhat na sya ni Sasuke at pinasan sa malapad na balikat nito.

"Tulad ng inaasahan ang gaan mo din pala...he-he... nagugutom na ako...tara... ", nakangising sambit ni Sasuke habang naglalakad.

" A—ano?...Ibaba mo nga ako!!! Ano ba?! kaya kong maglakad... Hirano! ", namumulang tutol at pagpupumiglas ni Naruto dahil na rin marami ang tumitingin sa kanilang dalawa. _" Nakakainis talaga...Pag may chance ako... humanda ka sa akin... hmp! "._

Hindi naman sya pinansin ni Sasuke at patuloy lang sa paglalakad upang humanap ng mapagkakainan. Hindi pa din tumitigil sa pag-iingay at pagsusuntok sa likod ni Sasuke si Naruto hanggang sa nakarating sila sa isang hindi kalakihan restaurant ng Cygrus at sa wakas, doon na din sya binabâ ni Sasuke nang nakapasok na sila sa loob. Bahagya naman ngumiti ang mga tauhan sa naturang lugar nang makita ang dalawa.

" May isang pwesto ba dito na pwede kaming mag-usap ng masinsinan? ", seryosong tanong ni Sasuke sa isang tauhan.

" Meron po... tara po at ituturo ko po sa inyo...sumunod po kayo sa akin...mga master... "

" Salamat...", ngiting sagot ni Sasuke at agad na hinila ang batang hunter dahil patuloy pa din ito sa pag-isnab sa kanya.

Nang makakuha ng magandang pwesto at habang inaantay ang kanilang pagkain na dumating, patuloy pa din sa pag-angal si Naruto.

" Hindi talaga kita mapapatawad sa ginagawa mo... grrr...Ikaw ang pinakaunang tao na gumawa ng kahihiyan sa akin...Hmp! "

" Halata naman na nagenjoy ka rin...di ba? ", Biro ni Sasuke habang nakatingin sa may bintana. Kalmante pa din ito kahit medyo naiirita na nang sobra si Naruto sa kanya.

" Enjoy? Anong enjoy?! Grrr... HINDI!!! nakakainis ka talaga!!! ", asar na bulyaw ulit ni Naruto subalit ngayon may kasama nang pananabunot kay Sasuke.

" Oi! Ano ba.... tama na yan...A-aray!!! tigilan mo na yan...(_); ", saway ni Sasuke. " Wag mo kong susubukan...liit! ".

" Anong— Ang yabang mo!!! Sige, magkasubukan talaga tayo... grrr ", galit na sagot naman ni Naruto.

Parehas silang nagtinginan ng masama hanggang sa dumating na ang kanilang order. Nakaagaw pansin kay Naruto ang dami ng mga pagkain at ang mga presyo nito, nalimutan tuloy nya na naiinis sya sa kasama. Matapos maihanda ang lahat, nanatili lamang nakatitig sa pagkain ang batang hunter na syang nagpangiti kay Sasuke.

" Kumain ka na dyan... lalamig lang yan kung titigan mo lang at wag kang mag-alala treat ko... ", Cool na sambit ni Sasuke habang nagsimula na syang kumain.

" Treat? Para saan? "

" Yup, treat ko yan sa'yo dahil sa pagtulong mo sa akin...", ngiti ni Sasuke at indi pa din nya inaalis ang paningin sa kasama.

" Ah...ganun ba?....hmm, salamat na rin... ", pacute na ngiting sagot ni Naruto na syang nagpablush kunti kay Sasuke. " Hmm... ano kaya ang uunahin ko...ito na lang... ", pagkasambit ay agad na tinikman ang isang putahe sa kanyang kaliwa.

" _Kung titingnan sa angulong ito... cute naman talaga sya... at mukhang natural na sa kanya ang pagiging maingay at palangiti..._ ", puna ni Sasuke sa isip habang patuloy na minamasid ang kilos ng batang hunter. " _At kung pagbabasehan ang kakayahan... mukhang indi sya pang close-range combat... indi sya maasahan sa mga offense dahil isa syang support type- field hunter... kung di ako nagkakamali, sinabi nya kanina na kakagraduate lang nya sa guild... sa napakabatang edad...tiyak indi basta basta ang mga kaalaman at skills nya... indi na rin masama..._ ". dagdag pa ni Sasuke at sa pagkakataong ito indi nya mapigilang indi magtaong kay Naruto. " Ilan taon ka na pala, Naru-chan? ".

" Uh? 18 years old na ako... bakit? ", sagot nito na bahagya naman tumigil sa pagkain.

" Nacurious lang ako... napakabata mo pa kasi para sumabak sa mga misyon... indi ka ba natatakot? ", seryosong tanong muli ni Sasuke.

" Indi naman... nakakaexcite nga eh...bata pa ako pangarap ko na talaga maexplore ang ibang lugar bukod sa Cygrus... at syempre tumulong din sa mga misyon...kaya pinagbutihan ko talaga ang pagtraining sa guild ", paliwanag naman ni Naru.

" Nakapatapang mo... ", ngiting sambit ni Sasuke.

" Indi naman..haha! "

" Pero... ito lang maipapayo ko... wag ka magtiwala agad sa mga taong makikilala mo sa misyon... dahil minsan sila ang magpapahamak sa'yo... ", seryosong tugon ni Sasuke habang kumakain na sya namang nagpatigil saglit sa batang hunter.

" S-sige, tatandaan ko yun... Salamat sa payo... ", ngiting sagot ni Naruto kahit medyo indi nya naiintindihan masyado ang gustong iparating ni Sasuke sa kanya. _" Mabait din naman pala kahit papaano si Hirano...", _sambit ni Naruto sa isip na syang nagpangiti sa kanya ng hindi sadya at agad yun napansin ni Sasuke.

" Bakit ngingiti-ngiti ka dyan? "

" uhm, naisip ko lang... kahit pala papaano may maganda ka rin palang sinasabi, Hirano! Akala ko kasi puro pang-aasar lang alam mo..hehe...", ngising sagot ni Naruto.

"Ah? Yun ba... Kung ganun pala eh.. medyo nagugustuhan mo na rin pala ang presensya ko... Naru-chan? ", biro muli ni Sasuke.

" Ugh?! ", gulat at medyo muntik na mabilaukan si Naruto. " H-hindi pa rin... para sa akin, isa ka pa rin mayabang at alaskador na tao..hmp! ".

" Ow? Pero para sa akin naman, gustong-gusto na kita... hehe... ", sagot nito.

" Heh! gusto mo lang ako asarin hmp...", isnab muli ni Naruto at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain.

Ngumiti lamang si Sasuke habang pinagpatuloy na rin nya ang pagkain pero sa kabila noon ay seryoso syang nagsasalita sa isip .

_" Ang pagiging inosente ng isang tao ang magdadala sa kanya sa kabilang buhay... malaman mo sana agad yun Naru-chan...kung gusto mo pa talaga magtagal sa paggawa ng mga misyon bilang Field Hunter. "_

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nakushita Ai no Words**

_**Lost Words of Love**_

**Yaoi themed**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Rate: T**

**(KOS Edition)**

**Issue Four : Sa tanggapan ng Misyon at Transaksyon**

Matapos nilang kumain at magpahinga ng kaunti, agad na nagpatuloy ang dalawa sa pagpunta sa tanggapan ng mga misyon at transaksyon. Sa mga oras na yun, abala sa pagbabasa ng novela ang isang lalake, na indi naman ganun kalaki ang agwat sa edad ni Sasuke, at halata sa personalidad nito na indi sya kagun kasigla sa araw na yun. Una munang pumasok ang batang hunter at indi man lang iniangat ng naturang lalake ang kanyang paningin sa kung sino man ang pumasok sa kanyang opisina.

" Magandang araw po Sir Kakashi! ", bati agad ni Naruto.

Medyo nagulat ng kaunti si Kakashi ng marinig ang pamilyar na boses na yun at agad ibinaling ang mga mata sa batang hunter. Mukhang nawala bigla ang pagkainip nito nang makita si Naruto. (A/n: *sweatdrop)

" Oh, ikaw pala!! ", masiglang sagot ni Kakashi na agad tumayo sa kanyang kinauupuan at agad na nilapitan si Naruto. " Mabuti naman ang napadaan ka dito aking Naru-chan... alam ko na, siguro napag-isip-isip mo na rin...na lumabas kasama ko, tama ba? Kung ganun, wala ako sa posisyon para tanggihan ang isang cute na bata na tulad mo... Para sa'yo handa ko iwan ang aking trabaho para samahan ka lang magsaya... ", patuloy na pagdaldal nito at pacool na inayos ang buhok gamit ang kanang kamay habang nakapikit.

Hindi naman sya pinansin ni Naruto at hindi rin namalayan ng dalawa na pumasok na rin sa loob si Sasuke. Patuloy pa din sa pagdaldal si Kakashi.

_" Ano ba yan? Nadala na naman ito sa pagbabasa ng nobelang yun... professional ba talaga ito?...Ni hindi na sya nagbago simula noon pinakilala sya ni ama...ugh! _(T_T)_ ", _ilang na naisambit ni Naruto sa kanyang isip subalit bigla syang nagulat nang yakapin sya ni Kakashi.

" Matagal-tagal din na hindi tayo nagkita... kaya sisikapin ko na mag-eenjoy tayo pareho... hihi..", ngising turan nito habang kung anu-anong kalokohan ang nasa isip.

_" Ito ba si Kakashi? _(T_T) _Mas matindi naman ito kaysa sa akin... Pero indi ako papayag na yakapin nya ng ganyan ang angel ko...hmmp! "_, inis na nasa isip ni Sasuke habang pinagmamasdan ang eksena. "Ahem...", malakas na umubo ang assassin upang makuha ang atensyon ng dalawa at mukhang nagtagumpay naman sya.

" Aba, may bisita pala tayo... ", inis pero ngumiti pa din na sambit ni Kakashi kay Sasuke.

" Kasama ako ni Naru-chan... Ako si Hirano Sasuke, isang apprentice mula sa Grus... pinadala ako dito ni Master Loki para sa isang bagay...", pakilala ni Sasuke.

Medyo halata sa katauhan ni Kakashi ang pagkagulat nang marinig nito ang pangalan ng kaharap.

" Oh? Ikaw pala... isang karangalan na mapaglingkuran ko ang isang apprentice ni Lord Loki... mabuti naman at nakarating ka dito ng maaga at ligtas, Sasuke-san... ", sagot ni Kakashi habang inayos ang sarili at inakbayan si Naruto. " Kakashi Hatake, tagapangasiwa ng Tanggapan ng Misyon at Transaksyon... maupo muna kayo upang simulan natin ang pag-uusap... ", dagdag nito sabay akay kay Naruto na umupo malapit sa kanya at si Sasuke katabi ng batang hunter.

Sinimulan muna ni Kakashi na pag-usapan ang rekomendasyon ni Naruto at tulad ng inaasahan, wala naman naging problema. Maaring nakadagdag na rin sa puntos ni Naruto ang pagtulong kay Hirano na matagpuan ang naturang lugar kaya naman indi na nag-atubili pang sumang-ayon si Kakashi sa naturang rekomendasyon ng guild.

" O, sya... maya-maya nating pag-uusapan ang magiging misyon mo bukas... sa ngayon, binabati kita sa pagiging ganap mong Field Hunter, Naru-chan... Tulad ng inaasahan, sumusunod ka sa yapak ng iyong ama... Congrat's... ", ngiting bati ni Kakashi kay Naruto.

" Salamat po, Sir Kakashi! ", masayang sagot ni Naruto.

" Ngayon, tungkol naman sa'yo, Sasuke-san... Kung indi ako nagkakamali, isa itong misyon na nangangailangan ng partner job class mula dito sa Cygrus, tama ba? ", seryosong tanong ni Kakashi.

" Mukhang ganun na nga, Sir... ", sagot ni Sasuke habang inabot ang naturang scroll sa tagapangasiwa.

Nanatili lamang na tahimik si Naruto habang sinisimulan basahin ni Kakashi ang nilalaman ng scroll. Hindi tuloy maiwasan ng batang hunter na makamramdam ng kakaibang atmospera sa loob ng opisina dahil sa seryosong usapan ng dalawa. Nang matapos sa pagbasa...

" Naiintindihan ko... Bibigyan kita ngayon ng mga listahan ng mga taong— ", indi pa natatapos ang pahayag ni Kakashi ay agad na nagsalita si Sasuke.

" Hindi na kailangan, Sir Kakashi... may napili na ako na babagay sa misyon na yan at kung mararapatin nyo po... si Uzumaki Naruto ang gusto kong kasama... ", seryosong deklara ni Sasuke na kapwa kinagulat nina Kakashi at Naruto.

_" Anong nasa isip mo...at bakit sya?... ", _naibulong ni Kakashi sa sarili habang matiim na pinagmasdan si Sasuke. " Bakit naman? Maari ko bang malaman?... ", usisang naitanong ni Kakashi.

" Kahit kakikilala ko lang sa kanya, masasabi ko na palagay na ang loob ko kay Naru-chan... kaya sa halip na mamili ako ng mga taong indi ko pa nakikita o nakakausap, mas mainam naman na si Naru-chan na lang...nagawa nya akong dalhin dito kaya sa tingin ko maasahan sya...", nakangiting katwiran ni Sasuke at inakbayan ang batang hunter na hanggang ngayon ay bigla pa din sa sinabi nito.

" Naiintindihan ko... subalit indi ako ang huling magdedesisyon nyang kundi si Naruto...", sabay lipat ni Kakashi ng paningin sa batang hunter. " Ano sa palagay mo, Naru-chan? Payag ka ba?... ".

" Uhm... A-ano...opo...pangako po pagbubutihan ko... ", nahihiyang tugon nito.

" Kung ganun, tapos na ang usapan na ito. Nais ko lang ipaalam sa'yo Sasuke-san, indi isang battle field hunter si Naru-chan, specialize lang nya ang support actions kasama na dun ang retreatment at field restoration... maliwanag ba? maasahan mo lang sya sa mga pangangalap ng enemies location at traps pati pangongolekta ng mga impormasyon... ", paalala ni Kakashi.

" Opo, naiintindihan ko... wag kayong mag-alala ibabalik ko sya dito ng buo at walang gasgas...Sir Kakashi ", ani ni Sasuke at tumayo na sa kinauupuan kasabay si Naruto subalit bago pa man makatayo nang tuluyan inawat agad sya ni Kakashi.

" Naru-chan, maiwan ka muna... may dapat lang din akong ipaliwanag sa'yo... Salamat at maari ka na mauna, Sasuke-san ", pahabol ni Kakashi.

Tumango lang si Sasuke at iniwan ang dalawa. Makalipas ang ilang minuto, lumabas na din sa silid si Naruto. Medyo nagulat pa si Naruto nang makitang inaantay pala sya ni Sasuke.

" Hirano? Andito ka pa? ", gulat na naitanong ni Naruto sa makisig na binata.

" Ah... hi! Hinintay na kita... kumusta? ", usisa ni Sasuke.

" Kumusta para saan? ", takang naitanong nito.

" Yun pinag-usapan nyo... Ano? Niyaya ka na naman na makipagdate sa lalaking yun? ", medyo may selos na tonong tanong ni Sasuke.

" Ah, hindi naman tungkol doon... heto binigyan lang nya ako ng isang ticket sa Cygrus Beast Zone... bawat hunter kasi may mga pet partner...sana, madaling alagaan ang makuha ko...", nakangiting sagot ni Naruto habang pinagmamasdan ang naturang ticket. (A/N: Napakainsonte talaga ni Naru! Indi napansin na nagselos ang kasama! X3)

" Ganun ba? Tara samahan kita... medyo maaga pa naman...gusto ko din maglibot ng kaunti sa lugar nyo... ", anyaya ni Sasuke sa kanya at sa isip_," mabuti naman"._

" Sige, sya nga pala mayroon ka na bang matutuluyan ngayon gabi? Bukas na ang misyon natin... naeexcite na tuloy ako... ", masayang turan ni Naruto habang naglalakad patungo sa kanilang destinasyon kasabay si Sasuke.

" Meron na... ", ngiting sagot ni Sasuke.

Samantala, sa may bintana ng opisina ni Kakashi, tahimik lamang na pinagmasdan ng tagapangasiwa ang dalawa na naglalakad palayo.

_" Mukhang mapapaaga ata ang pagsunod sa mga plano mo, Minato-sensei...Hindi ko ito inaasahan... patawad Naruto... wala akong magagawa para maiba ang iyong kapalaran... ", _seryosong nasaisip ni Kakashi habang pinagmamasdan sa malayo ang batang hunter.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nakushita Ai no Words**

_**Lost Words of Love**_

**Yaoi themed**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Rate: T**

**(KOS Edition)**

**Issue Five : Sulyap sa Tunay na Sarili**

Matapos makakuha ng alagang hayop si Naruto, nagdesisyon na syang umuwi upang maiayos na ang mga gamit na dadalhin nya sa misyon bukas. Nagpaalam na sya kay Sasuke sa may parke. Indi pa sya ganun nakakalayo ay naramdaman ni Naruto na sinusundan pa din sya ng naturang assassin. Kaya sa sobrang inis na naman...

" Ano naman ba?... ", inis na naitanong ni Naruto nang ibaling ang paningin sa likuran at makita ang presensya ni Sasuke.

" Bakit? ", painosenteng tanong ni Sasuke sa kanya.

" Nagtatanong ka pa... eh, kahit sinong tao alam na may sumusunod sa kanilang likuran... (T,T) ", puna ni Naruto habang nakataas ang isang kilay.

" Ow, yun ba... nagkataon lang na parehas lang ang direksyon ng pupuntahan natin... ", katwiran naman ito.

" Parehas? Sige nga mauna... ", ngising nasambit ni Naruto sa kaharap.

" Ha? Okay lang kung mahuli ako, mas mabuti kung— "

" Hirano, magsabi ka nga ng totoo..", ani ni Naruto na may suspicion sa kanya mga mata.

" A-ano? ", namumulang sagot ni Sasuke.

" Wag mong sabihin balak mo din makitulog sa bahay ko?", puntong naitanong ni Naruto at lalong nagpatahimik kay Sasuke.

" Ang galing mo naman manghuli ng tao...Naru-chan... ", sukong sagot ni Sasuke at ngumisi. " Kung okay lang sana sa'yo... naisip ko kasi na dahil magkapartner tayo sa misyon bukas mas mabuti kung sa iisang lugar lang din ang tinutuluyan natin para maiwasan ang pagiging late...alam mo na...", paliwanag nito.

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang si Naruto.

" Ayaw mo ba? "

"Oh, sige... may point ka naman eh... at saka bilang pasasalamat ko na rin sa pagpili sa akin bilang kasama mo sa misyon... payag na ako..", ngiting sagot ni Naruto. " Tara na... ".

" Salamat... pero okay lang ba sa mga magulang mo? "

" Uhm, wala na akong ganun eh... ang totoo mag-isa lang akong tumitira sa bahay... kaya okay lang...", ngiting sagot ni Naruto.

" Ah, pasensya na...indi ko alam... salamat ulit... ang bait mo talaga... ", ngiting naisambit ni Sasuke habang sabay na silang naglalakad patungo sa bahay ng batang hunter.

Nang makarating sila sa bahay ni Naruto, unang umagaw pansin kay Sasuke ang malaking poster sa gilid ng sala na ang nasa larawan ay ang pinakamagaling na assassin ng Grus, si Uchiha Sasuke, subalit sa naturang poster ay indi malinaw ang tunay na itsura nito.

" May poster ka ni Uchiha-sama? ", gulat na naitanong ni Sasuke habang papalapit sa naturang poster sa sala.

" Yup, isa ako sa mga tagahanga nya... kilala sya dito sa buong Cygrus... kaso ayon sa mga sabi-sabi... wala pa daw nakakakita sa tunay na itsura ni Uchiha Sasuke...pero kahit ganun, gustong-gusto ko talaga syang makita ng personal ", nakangiting sambit ni Naruto habang pinagmamasdan ang larawan at halata sa itsura na kinikilig ito.

" Ganun? Eh, paano kung sabihin ko sa'yo na ako si Uchiha Sasuke... anong gagawin mo? ", seryosong naitanong ni Sasuke sa batang hunter habang napatingin lamang si Naruto sa kanya at maya-maya pa ay tumawa nang napakalakas.

" Ahaha! Wag ka ngang magpatawa, Hirano! ", walang tigil na napapatawa si Naruto sa sinabi ng kasama.

" Oh, bakit? ", takang tanong nito.

" Hirano, ang layo mo para maging siya... ou nga magkapangalan kayo pero mas cool, gwapo at astig si Uchiha-sama kaysa sa'yo. At isa pa, seryoso at maprinsipyo siya indi katulad mo mahilig mang-asar ng tao... ", paliwanag ni Naruto.

" Oh, parang kilalang-kilala mo na sya ah... If I know mas magaling pa ako sa mayabang na yan... ", pacool na sambit ni Sasuke habang inislide ng kanyang kanang kamay sa kanyang bangs pataas. (A/n: Nagpapacute na naman)

" Hmp! Wag mo ngang tawagin mayabang si Uchiha-sama... grr... ", asar na pagtatanggol ni Naruto sa idolo.

" Hay naku... sa halip na sya.. bakit indi na lang ako? hindi hamak na mas gwapo at astig ang itsura ko kaysa sa kanya... hindi ka rin magsisisi dahil may sapat na akong experience sa lahat ng bagay... mas malakas at maasahan... mas romantiko...saan ka pa? ", patuloy na pamumuri ni Sasuke sa sarili habang nakataas lamang ang kaliwang kilay ni Naruto habang pinakikinggan ang kahanginan ng kaharap.

" _Ang kapal talaga ng lalakeng ito...mas mayabang pa pala sya kaysa sa inaasahan ko_ ", naisa-isip ni Naruto. " Hindi pa rin magbabago ang taste ko...bleh! ", kontra nya.

" Ow? kaya ko rin patunayan yun kung gusto mo..Naru-chan..", ngising sagot ni Sasuke habang inilagay ang kanang kamay sa kanyang panga at mukhang may naiisip na naman kalokohan.

" EWAN ko sa'yo! magpantasya ka mag-isa dyan...hmp! ", kontra sagot ni Naru habang dumiretso sa kusina upang magluto at iniwan mag-isa si Sasuke sa sala. " _Mas masahol pa kay Sir Kakashi ang ungas na ito... kung anu-ano naman ang iniimagine..._ (T_T) ", bulong niya sa sarili.

Tanging ngumiti lamang si Sasuke sa inasal ng kasama at muli pinagmasdan ang larawan. Sabay na kumain and dalawa at bilang pagtulong na rin, si Sasuke na ang nagprisinta na maghugas ng kanilang pinagkainan upang maisaayos na ni Naruto ang kanyang mga dadalhin. Matapos nilang kumain at mag-ayos ng sarili, inihatid na ni Naruto si Sasuke sa kabilang kwarto, na dating tinutulugan ng kanyang ama, upang doon matulog ang binata.

Medyo kalaliman na nang gabi at himbing na himbing sa pagtulog noon si Naruto kaya indi nya namalayan na may palihim na pumasok sa kwarto nya at tumabi sa kanyang higaan. Ilang sandali, pumihit pakanan sa pagtulog si Naruto at nang maramdaman nya na may parang humihinga sa harap nya...unti-unti nyang idinilat ang mata... at sa laking gulat nya...

" *Gasp ", gulat na reaksyon nya na makitang katabi nya si Sasuke na walang pantaas kaya naman napasigaw na naman sya. (A/N: Mabuti na lang malayo ang distansya ng mga kapitbahay ni Naruto...hehe..istorbo!) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Ano ba.... ", iritang puna ni Sasuke nang mabulahaw sa ingay ng katabi.

" A-anong gingawa mo dito?! Bakit ka andito?! Paano ka nakapasok?.. ", halos tuloy-tuloy na tanong ni Naruto matapos bumalikwas sa higaan at halata sa kanya na medyo natakot din sya. Ngumiti lamang si Sasuke at umupo. " Anong masama?... Naiwan mo yun susi eh... at saka, mas komportable matulog dito kaysa sa kabila... ayaw mo noon, may katabi ka... ", paliwanag ni Sasuke.

" Grr...sabihin mo may binabalak ka na naman gawin sa akin... ang sama mo talaga! ", asar na bulyaw ni Naruto.

" Sus, wag ka ngang mag-isip ng kung anu-ano dyan... may **self-control** yata ako... halika na dito...matulog na tayo...**liit**... ", pang-aasar na naman ni Sasuke sabay higa sa kama.

" Matulog kang mag-isa dyan..doon ako sa kabila...hmp! ", akma na sana syang aalis ng higaan nang pigilan sya ni Sasuke sa pamamagitan ng paghawak sa kanyang kaliwang braso.

" Pakiusap... dito ka na matulog... sana naman pagbigyan mo ako kahit ngayon lang... ayoko matulog mag-isa... ", seryosong sambit ni Sasuke habang nakatungo.

Medyo naintindihan din kahit papaano ni Naruto ang ibig sabihin ng kasama at napagtanto na medyo may pagkakahawig sila ng kalagayan nito. Sa unang pagkakataon, nakita nyang kumilos ng ganun ang isang assassin... kaya, isang bagay lang ang nabuo sa isip ni Naruto.

_" Ang pakiramdam na ito... parehas noon iniwan ako ni ama... Hirano, ganun din di ba ang nararamdaman mo... dahil... nag-iisa ka rin?.. Kahit papaano naiintindihan ko na kung bakit ganito ang ugali nya... parehas lang kami... tumatakas sa kalungkutan at pag-iisa... nagtatago sa mga pekeng maskara... "_,ani nya sa kanyang sarili habang pinagmamasdan ang nakatungong si Sasuke.

" Naiintindihan ko... pero simula ngayon, sana wag mo nang isipin na nag-iisa ka Hirano...kasi magmula sa araw na ito...may kasama ka na... ", ngiting sambit ni Naruto na bahagya naman kinagulat ni Sasuke.

"... Alam ko... maraming salamat... Naru-chan... ", hindi mapigilan ngiti ni Sasuke nang iangat nga ang kanyang mukha upang makita ang impresyon ng kasama.

Walang halong pagpapanggap, yun ang tanging nakita ni Sasuke kay Naruto. Nagpapasalamat din sya sa pagkakataon na makilala ang batang hunter.. sa wakas, may nakakaunawa na sa kanya at may kumikilala na ganito sya... subalit hanggang kelan kaya?... Indi na iniisip ni Sasuke yun... ang mahalaga... mas makasama at makilala pa nya ng mabuti si Naruto... baka sakaling may rason na sya upang magbago...

TBC...


End file.
